Unchain My Heart
by Love332
Summary: Comfort. Pain reliever. Easy lay. That was what he was to him. Nothing more. Nothing less. He could never be anything special to him. [NatsuoHaru] Semi-Drabble


**A/N: ** This is my first time writing a fanfiction about Super Lovers.(¤﹏¤)I dearly hope it is to your liking. (╥_╥)

 **Warnings: ** Sexual Situation, Angst, Mentions of Cheating.

 **Disclaimer:** Super Lovers is not owned by me.

* * *

 **Unchain My Heart**

Ten years, and more, had been passed since he laid his eyes upon him.

The toothy grin, the fond eyes, the outstretched hand reverberated around his mind – relentlessly; torturously.

Ten years, and more, had been gone by since those lips were pressed against his for the first time.

The bitter-sweet taste still lingered on his tongue.

Ten years, and more, had been elapsed since his heart was cruelly snatched away from him.

The hollowness within him was deeper than the abyss.

Two days, and more, had been slyly slipped away from him when Haru suddenly showed up on his doorstep, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ren and I had a fight, " He murmured, droplets of water escaping his pain filled eyes. "I need comfort."

Nothing more needed to be said.

Without a warning, without a thought, he captured the quivering lips with his, arms around his waist.

Pulling him closer. Holding him against his chest. _Embracing him._

Tightly. Lovingly. Possessively.

Emerald orbs widened. A nauseatingly meek look was bestowed to him.

But no disgust. There was not even a pinch of disgust in those eyes he cherished.

There had never been.

"Shall we head to bed, Haru?"

A reluctant nod was given, and before he could let Haru change his mind, he backed him against the bed.

Straddling him. Hovering him. Pinning him down with his body.

"Natsuo...! " He protested, almost too convincingly, and yet pulled him closer to him, a red flush staining his features.

Lips on him, hands under his shirt, a knee between the legs, he moaned, throwing his head back.

Stroking. Rubbing. Scratching. Kissing. Licking.

He did it all.

Because, in this moment, Haru was his. Not Ren's. Not Aki's. Not Shima's.

Haru was _his_ alone.

The room was filled with groans, gasps, whimpers as he aggressively spread the trembling legs wider, eyeing the assets to his utmost relish.

He was going to plunder him. To mark him. To own him. _To love him._

And no one was there to stop him.

Hazel eyes immediately darkened with lust. The tip of his tongue darted out to dampen his dry lips. And he wrapped the slender legs around his waist, slamming himself into the warm, velvety cavern; groaning in satisfaction.

He was going to enjoy his feast to the very end.

* * *

The raindrops gently pitter-pattered against the leaded windows, and he groggily cracked his eyes open, groaning.

His eyes settled themselves on the clock, blinking confusedly.

It was already 12:45 pm.

Flashes of the previous night crossed his head, and he smiled, heart thumping loudly against his chest.

 _Haru._

His hand reached towards his left side, towards Haru, and his fingers came in contact with...

Nothing.

The side of his bed was vacant.

The place where Haru had been laying down was unoccupied; abandoned.

Absolutely empty. Absolutely cold.

No one was there.

Anguish overwhelmed him.

He buried his face in his hands, silent sobs wracking his chest.

 _Haru. Haru. Haru._

Why did he do this to himself? Why did he allow Haru to play with his feelings; his emotions?

When he knew Haru would not stay? Would never love him? Would never be his?

The undeniable fact that Haru would never consider him as something special. As something worth loving.

Comfort. Pain reliever. Easy fuck. That was what he was to him.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

He knew. He knew. He knew.

And yet he craved for him. Desired him. _Loved_ him.

Because he always went after things that were far too great for him.

Far too unreachable.

 _"I will wait for you, Haru...I will wait for you to love me...until my last breath. Until my last heartbeat. I promise...I promise..."_

The splatter against the windshield became harder.

As they muted the heartrending sobs from the pitiful creature once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think the ending could have been better, but oh well. I always wanted to write something about them ever since I saw Natsuo kissing Haru in the anime. (∩︵∩)

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Feedback/Reviews are always welcome. ᵔᴥᵔ

Have a lovely day/night! (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
